011314doirrysporlibby
CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: OK CSO: so CSO: hehe CSO: Here we go. IC BElow this line CSO: ((--------------------)) CSO: Doir, you wake with a start in a small twin bed, in a tiny dormitory style room. ((Has doir ever seen libby?)) CGA: (( yes )) CSO: Libby is sitting, perched on a nearby desk, with a wicked grin, and something that looks like grape jelly smeared on her upper arm. "Hello, DOIR." CGA: Doir quickly checks what clothing he has on before saying, "oh hi libby" CGA: "where am i" CSO: Doir you're wearing tattered rags. CSO: "My tower, in the furthest ring. Now that you're living self is dead, when your dream self sleeps you go here. CGA: "sorry, im not sure why my clothing is so unfashionable" CGA: "oh okay so is this like the afterlife" CSO: "I found you being torn apart by clockwork spiders CSO: And yes, sort of." CGA: "clockwork spiders? not like, bird spiders?" CSO: "You have fresh clothing in the drawers." She points to a dresser. "Nothing fancy I'm afraid. Just white shirts and white pants. Like proper adults." She smirks. CGA: "heheh okay, ill be mature for the afterlife" CSO: "I wont bore you with it. I removed the memory so you wouldn't have any issues with it in the waking world." CGA: Doir quickly changes into the new clothes. "oh, thanks" CSO: Libby makes no move to not observe. "Interesting." CGA: "so, is ryspor around? i think he mentioned being with you." CSO: "Yes. Ryspor is here." CGA: "cool" CSO: She pouts a little. CSO: "Do you want to see him?" CGA: "maybe in a little while, sure" CSO: "Mmmm." CGA: Doir looks a bit sadly at the purple jelly smear, remembering a bad time. CGA: "youve uh, got something on your arm" CSO: She glances down and blushes. "Oh GodOS and the Mainframe!" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a handkerchief, wiping it off. "Terribly sorry." CGA: "heheh you mustve been making quite the pb and j sandwich" CGA: Doir laughs a bit but actually he's fairly sure Libby has killed Ryspor again or something. CSO: "No I was having intercourse with Balish. What is a PB and J sandwich?" CGA: "pfffheheh, its a sandwich with peanut butter and jelly" CGA: "anyway, shall we see ryspor? im supes excited to see him in person again" CSO: "Yes." Libby nods. "This way." She slips off the desk and heads for the door. CGA: Doir follows along excitedly. CSO: Libby stops outside a nearby door. She presses a finger to her lips, shushing doir, before knocking. CSO: Ryspor, you hear a soft knock on your door. CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ vp in ʃvrpriʃe, before going over to the door and opening it, wondering what Libby wantʃ ʃo ʃoon after talking with him.~ CSO: Libby bites her lip and nods at Ryspor. "I brought you a surprise." CSO: She motions at Doir. CGA: "ryspoooooor :D" CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ over confvʃedly for a moment before hiʃ eyeʃ light vp and he ʃweepʃ Doir into a hvg.~ CGA: Doir hugs back. "hiiii how are you" CSO: Libby turns and heads back downt he hallway toward the elevators. CGA: "thank you libby! bye!" CGT: ~"DOIR yov're here oh it'ʃ been ʃo LONG I've miʃʃed yov ʃo mvch yov have no idea commvnicating over chat haʃ been-wait, bye? Libby?" He moveʃ ovt of the hvg and moveʃ to call her back, before deciding againʃt it with a ʃad ʃigh.~ CSO: Libby vanishes into the elevator. ((you guys can stay here or RP privately, just please post logs as libby knows EVERYTHING that occurs in her tower. CGA: (( okay eheheh )) CGA: "dude omfg its been so long ive missed you omg omg this is great libby is so nice for doing this did you know that she saved me from spiders omg" CGA: Doir has a big, goofy grin, and he is jittering up and down excitedly. CGA: ( mostly because he hasnt seen anyone but null and chess people in like, forever ehehe ) CGT: ~"...Yeʃ, it waʃ very nice of her. I mvʃt thank her when I get the chance."~ CGA: "so what is it like being here? hows the food?" CGT: ~"Nothing incredibly ovt of the ordinary, really. The Proʃpitianʃ are fairly good at their jobʃ, really, if a tad ʃtiff. I'd adviʃe being aʃ polite aʃ poʃʃible, eʃpecially towardʃ one named Elizabeth."~ CGA: "ooh, prospitians work here? cool, maybe i can learn some extra servant tips for extra credit" CGT: ~"If they allow yov. Aʃ I ʃaid, they don't ʃeem to appreciate my preʃence very mvch, and I aʃʃvme yov won't be mvch different."~ CGT: ~"Perhapʃ worʃe, aʃ yov're ʃtill an active Dorʃite."~ CGA: "oh, right" CGA: "can i see your room?" CGT: ~"Certainly, bvt there'ʃ not mvch to ʃee, haha."~ CGT: ~Ryʃpor geʃtvreʃ inʃide. "Right thiʃ way, good ʃir."~ CGA: Doir walks in. "thank you, sir, eheh" CGA: "your room is quite tidy and fancy! my word, what an extravagant living quarters! ehehe" CGT: ~The room iʃ barren, with not mvch in the way of decoration. A chair ʃitʃ at the far end, with a deʃk and a hvʃktop next to it. On the wall above a recvperacoon iʃ a Troll Lion King poʃter with ʃeveral avtographʃ. Other than that, it iʃ empty.~ CGA: "i gotta say, i like this afterlife a lot more than the eternal damnation i was fairly certain i was headed for" CGT: ~"It'ʃ certainly better than what I've heard of the dreambvbbleʃ. What were they like, incidentally?"~ CGA: "apparently full of spiders and horrible, but libby wiped my memories of it" CGT: ~"ʃovndʃ vnpleaʃant. I ʃvppoʃe it'ʃ a bleʃʃing yov've forgotten, really."~ CGA: "maybe it was super traumatizing" CGA: "damn, thats exactly what we needed, ehehehe" CGA: (( do we have GHOST eyes? )) CGT: ~"Haha, yeʃ..."~ CGT: ((not sure)) CSO: ((no)) CGT: ((k ty)) CGA: "so howd you get your computer here? does libby have an alchemiter nearby?" CGT: ~"I'm not ʃvre. It waʃ here when I arrived. It'ʃ poʃʃible there'ʃ an alchemiter. I covld check the laboratory..."~ CGA: "omg she has a laboratory?! is it filled with science?" CGT: ~"I haven't actvally been there aʃ of yet, ʃo I'm not ʃvre. I've really jvʃt ʃtvck to my room and the library."~ CGA: "oh, yeah, hehe wouldnt want to go snooping around" CGT: ~"Which remindʃ me, I never did read thoʃe bookʃ..."~ CGA: Doir walks over to the Husktop to inspect it. "eheheh its all buggy and in a different language" CGA: "kinda reminds me of that elder scrolls language tbh" CGT: ~"...Yov mean yov can't read Alternian? I've been vʃing it the entire time I've known yov."~ CGA: "hahah really?" CGA: "our languages must have different letters because this looks like a qwerty keyboard" CGT: ~"I ʃtill don't vnderʃtand how yov're vnable to read Alternian. Perhapʃ there'ʃ ʃome ʃort of tranʃlation ʃoftware bvilt into the game?"~ CGA: "yeah or maybe pchum" CGA: "omg we can figure out my hack together now too" CGA: "and we can have piles, and physically shoosh and pap, and yay this is great" CGT: ~"Haha, it iʃ qvite exciting, iʃn't it?"~ CGA: Doir walks out into the hallway, "one sec" and goes into his room. He then goes back to Ryspor. "i have a computer too" CGA: Er, he brings the computer too. Laptop. CGA: "alright, lets figure out the translation mystery" CGT: ~"Ooh, yeʃ, good idea."~ CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ at the laptop ʃcreen and frownʃ aʃ he trieʃ to decipher the vnfamiliar characterʃ. "Hrm."~ CGA: Doir sends Ryspor a message with every letter in alphabetical order. "okay this is the order of the letters im givin you what does it say on your screen" CGT: ~"...Every letter in alphabetical order, in Alternian."~ CGA: "k good" CGA: Doir quickly makes a chart (( http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Daedric_Alphabet?file=Daedric_Alphabet_Edit.png )) on his computer with mspaint. CGA: "easiest translation ever" CGT: ~"...That waʃ ʃvrpriʃingly eaʃy."~ CGA: "im tellin ya, this whole thing is just a crazy joke. see your lion king poster? that same movie existed on earth too!" CGT: ~Ryʃpor leanʃ over and lookʃ at the laptop ʃcreen once more. "All right, ʃo, according to yovr tranʃlation chart, that word iʃ..." He pavʃeʃ, and attemptʃ to ʃovnd ovt the word. "Peh-ʃtrr-ch'am?"~ CGA: "pesterchum, yeah. oh, you have some weird version" CGT: ~"Ooh, thiʃ iʃ a good chance to try it ovt in the other direction. Try to read the name!"~ CGA: "okay, um, trojjian?" CGA: "no, wait, trollian?" CGT: ~"Yeʃ, Trollian. Well done!"~ CGA: "heheh yeah of course it's trollian" CGA: "two half dead reunited aliens translate their eerily similar languages" CGA: "what a day" CGT: ~"Haha, it covld almoʃt be a movie title."~ CGA: "we should totally have a sleepover and watch movies all night" CGT: ~"Two half-dead revnited alien moirailʃ tranʃlate their eerily ʃimilar langvage after meeting throvgh a myʃteriovʃ game which, when played, cavʃeʃ the playerʃ to enter a ʃtrange new world which they mvʃt - ooh, yeʃ, that ʃovndʃ delightfvl! A ʃort of croʃʃ-cvltvral movie marathon, no? We covld take tvrnʃ!"~ CGA: "yessss, and then we could watch the same movie twice and find all of the differences and see what they say about our seperate cultures!" CGT: ~"I think I ʃtill have a few romcomʃ ʃaved, if Libby completely copied over all my fileʃ. We covld very definitely make thiʃ work!"~ CGA: "yaaay sleepover party!" CGA: "being dead rocks!" CGT: ~"Hahaha."~ CGA: (( shall we end it there, saying that doir and ryspor ended up watching movies for a while and extensively discussed their different cultures? )) CGT: ~They then proceeded to have the moʃt epic movie marathon in the hiʃtory of paradox ʃpace.~